


Uninvited Guest

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tisarwat contains too many people. It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



It is like one long scream, and the meds can only muffle it. Somewhere, lost irrevocably in some forlorn back-alley of her mind, lost but still screaming out for help as if she doesn't believe that no one is ever going to come for her, somewhere is the person Tisarwat was. Somewhere, that person is awed by sharing a mind and a body with Anaander Mianaai (also screaming), and angry as fuck about it too. 

Tisarwat would quite like to die, to shut them all up, but one of them won't give her the satisfaction. She can't work out which.


End file.
